Gear Ratchet
Gear Ratchet is one of the main characters of Homebound. She is a talented engineer and the youngest of the Homebound kids. She had an accident which includes a mind reading machine and a lot of stupidity which made her lose her left arm (which has been replaced by an artificial one) and suffer of minor mind damages (which can cause humor altering and memory problems). She is generally friendly but can get angry easily under stress due to her minor mind problems. She is the third player to join the SBURB session. Biography Before Homebound Gear descends from a family of great engineers and scientists. Her parents are mostly known to be busy with their job, so she was grown up by her brother. Her house is a particularly shaped tower, made of 3 cylinders in order starting from the smallest to the largest as the level extends high. The house also contains 3 subterranean layers, with the first one being the smallest cylinder with just a straight stair, then the last 2 of them increasing in size as it goes down. Two years before the game, she was victim of an accident "including a mind reading machine and a lot of stupidity", which due to an explosion during a malfunction made her lose her left arm (replaced soon later by an artificial limb made by his brother) and slightly mind damages (which can alter her humor in unexpected ways, resulted in mind problems and an high chance of being subject to stress and headaches). Her accident did not change her life regardless. She follows the tail of her family, being a quite great and talented engineer (at least, for her age), also growing a minor interest in Clockwork machinery and Steampunk. She is theorized to live in Nevada. Before entering SBURB The day her copy of SBURB BETA arived, her mail alert system (a simple system of levers and wires linked to an inner alarm) was not working as usual. Gear finds her copy of the game in the mailbox while suspicious about the long time since the alarm did work the last time. She brings the copy with herself as she goes to check the alarm properly to find the cause of the problem, as she does, she finds out a family of scorpions did take the alarm's main case as their residence, while the system's parts have been corrupted by the scorpion's acid. As she goes into her room to get some replacement parts, she notices the cage containing her pet scorpion, Stinger, which she forgot to feed for a long time. As she checks the cage, she finds out Stinger is not there, but instead finds him in the room, while she also realizes he was one of the scorpions who took over the alarm system. She attempts to bring it in its cage, but Stinger hides under a pile of gears standing around in her room. As she captchalogues all the gears away to reach the scorpion, her Torque modus locks and forces her to eject all the contents in it. As she does, the game's copy flies through the window and "dives" in the "sea of sand" beneth her house. She decides to take her brother's "metal detector thingy" to search for the game's copy, otherwise impossible to retrieve. As she goes into her brother's room, her mind plays a sort of immaginary strife with her brother due to her "anxiety" of what she would have found in her bro's room, as she generally potrays him as a "rather weird guy". Once she slips out of the illusion, she check the room, not finding any clues of where her brother is. She decides to search the lowest level of her house, being the "storage room" or "workshop", as she goes there, she finds the machine and takes it. She also meets her brother, which sneaks behind her to "scare the fuck out of her" and as a self-defense reaction, she hits him with her rifle making him unconcious. She decides to retrieve the game's copy, but right as she does, a meteor hits the nearest city, making her run in panic back into her room. There she helps Lily to enter into the game session being her server player. Category:Human